Super Metroid-The Untold Truth
by That one Person who is B L U E
Summary: .:ON HAITUS:. Samus Aran returns to Zebes after the message of Ridley capturing the Metroid Hatchling from the Ceres Space colony has reached the Federation, it is now her job to secure that hatchling and destroy Ridley, once and for all...
1. Prolouge

Stepping off the ship, the sound of dust crunching was all that could be heard. It echoed through out the ravine the bounty hunter had landed her ship in, the soft echoes of dirt crunching. The hunter turned her head, looking at her surroundings, slowly, the hunter walked towards the entrance of the cave, but their visor began to notify them of an incoming message, wearily opening the log, the hunter stood reading the message.

 _Alert To All Personnel: Prepare Metroid Containment for the return of General Ridley. High Command has issued a security Alert Code Orange Con 3. Anyone who is not authorized for contact with Metroids should not be in the area at the time of General Ridley's return. All scientists with Levels 2 and 3 Access should report to the containment area as soon as possible for further briefing._

Electricity surged through their body, destroying every bit of their ammo reserves, armor, energy tanks, everything but their power suit. The hunter laid on the ground, gasping for air in the suit, as their body accepted the loss, they stood up, taking in the new dangers. Metroids have returned, and this time, their destruction will be absolute. The hunter clenched their fist, raising their arm cannon and proceeding into the depths of Zebes down below, ready to fight off any pirates.

"Adam, this is Samus Aran, all of my weapon data, armor levels, and mobility upgrades have been destroyed, I will be venturing after Ridley. Transmitting written log now."


	2. Chapter 1

Samus walked into the entrance of the cave, looking around, she noticed not a single creature could be seen, water dripped from the ceiling, softly splashing into puddles on the ground. Samus continued into the cave, she stopped as she heard crumbling and the soft sound of metal clacking together. The ground collapsed under the weight of Samus and her power suit, tumbling down a large sinkhole, grabbing ahold of a ledge, she looked down, a soft glowing light could be seen. Letting go, and not tumbling this time, she landed on her feet, kicking aside the mounds of dried soil, she revealed a door, an old escape door she used all those years ago.

Opening the door, she jumped down, looking around, everything was beyond broken, destroyed even.

"I guess nothing got away here." Samus muttered under her breath, slowly she made her way down, her age hasn't helped in her step and after the recent event of the phazon corruption with the years of trying to destroy such a dangerous material. Destroying every Metroid and their queen put a strain on her, not just physically, but mentally as well. Finding the baby Metroid, she instantly took to it, like it took to her as its mother.

"Why did I even think that giving that Metroid to the Federation would be good?" Samus asked herself out loud. Finding the Metroid, she believed things would be peaceful if it was in the hands of the Federation, delivering it to the Space Colony of Ceres. Not even leaving for a few Earth minutes, the colony was attacked. Space Pirates were more than likely doing a raid, but discovering the Metroid, Ridley had come down to secure the Metroid. Samus finding out how dumb she believed she was.

Walking through another door, Samus found herself in the room where the battle that placed her in the news as a top-notch bounty hunter, surviving a mission many bounty hunters died in even attempting. Samus looked around the room, she continued on her way through the room, Rinkas no longer appeared. Insects crawled around making this room their new home.

Samus walked towards the other door, walking through it, before she entered the entered the next room, she glanced down. Another log sat on the ground, Samus stopped, she hesitated for a moment, bending down to pick it up, she took a deep breath and opened the log.

 _Security Alert Code Red Con 2 Issued: The Hunter is here! Our sensors detected an unknown source trying to break into our secure systems. A virus created by Research Team Delta has been deployed in the case of such events. The Hunter is weak her power suit abilities offline. If you encounter the Hunter exterminate her!_

Samus sighed, turning towards the door, continuing her search.


End file.
